1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to siding support fixtures, and more particularly to temporarily attached supports conformed to engage the ends of an array of siding boards extending in a vertically spaced alignment in a horizontal direction from the corner edges of a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The exterior surfaces of building structures are often protected and shielded from the weather by an outer siding veneer generally formed by fastening in a partially overlapping arrangement horizontally aligned siding boards. Since this veneer then defines the exterior building appearance substantial attention is devoted to the accuracy of the board alignment, their relative vertical spacing and particularly to their edge detail at the corners of the building. Accordingly, various alignment fixtures have been devised in the past to assist in this tedious and time consuming task.
To assist with the spacing and level alignments various devices have been proposed in the past which in one way or another lift or hold the siding boards as they are nailed to the building. While most frequently the vertical spacing is effected in a one-by-one spacing reference to the board being lapped, the cumulative measurement errors have often led to alignments that visibly depart from the true level to create visually unpleasant results. In consequence various alignment tools have been proposed in the past which suspend a vertical grouping of overlapping siding boards, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,319,909 to Singleterry; 4,862,669 to Jacobsen; 1,989,141 to Leonard; 4,155,175 to Stiles; published US application 2002/0100181 by Evans; and others.
While suitable for the purposes intended, each of the foregoing is temporarily affixed to the building wall by attachments that are vertically aligned with the holding tool itself and are therefore obstructing the access to the equally important wall corner detail. Board alignment tooling that is temporarily easily affixed by an offset suspension is therefore extensively desired and it is one such tooling that is disclosed herein.